Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, personal computers, and the like, may be capable of receiving user command inputs and providing outputs responsive to the input. Generally, a user interacts with a voice input module, for example embodied in a personal assistant through use of natural language. This style of interface allows a device to receive voice inputs from a user, process those inputs, and perform the user's desired actions by carrying out the task itself or delegating user requests to a desired application.